Decoupling capacitors are often relatively large capacitors necessary to decouple one circuit (e.g., a power supply) from another circuit. Decoupling capacitors are often connected to an integrated circuit die or chip through the chip's package and through a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). These relatively long connections increase the equivalent series resistance (ESR) and equivalent series inductance (ESL) of decoupling capacitors, which in turn increases the magnitude of capacitance necessary to decouple circuits. Discrete decoupling capacitors are often 500 um thick or thicker, which is considerably thicker than integrated circuit chips.